User talk:GeneralCatface
Hi MatthewMosley -- we are excited to have Fishapedia as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hello, do you like what I've been doing here? I was wondering if you might like joining a fish discussion forum I started as a Christmas surprise for my brother. We decided that we will show him the forum on January 3rd 2009, and we are trying to get members for it. Here is the link: Moby & Dick: Freshwater Fish Forums. Hope you like everything I've done, and I look forward to hearing back from you. NOM / ThePigeonKid 04:50, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Fish forum I activated you on the Fish forum. Hope you like it! NOM / ThePigeonKid 18:23, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Surprise Sorry, :( Matthew we are NOT giving the fish forum surprise until sometime later on in January. :) I will be out of town for a week or more starting this weekend. NOM / ThePigeonKid 19:12, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Hey Hey, what's up? ZEM talk to me! 20:05, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :I have no idea what's up with him. Neither NOM or I have ever met him before... I figure he is just rude. ZEM talk to me! 20:15, 11 January 2009 (UTC) What's up? I'm hoping to start taking out/fixing red links on Fishapedia, and adding pictures to the pages. What are you up to? NOM / ThePigeonKid 06:16, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm hoping to try to make things better here so that this wiki can get the wikia spotlight. NOM / ThePigeonKid 22:28, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Fish Forum! NOM & I have surprised TheFishKid with his fish forum, he is now the head admin. Feel free to sign on to the fish forum and have fun. :) ZEM talk to me! 16:41, 22 January 2009 (UTC) NOM Hey Matthew, this is NOM. I wanted to let you know that I'm really busy right now and won't be doing much here for a while. Hopefully I'll get more time to work on here in May. NOM / ThePigeonKid 15:49, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Deletion A new member uploaded a picture that needs deleted. I marked it for deletion. NOM / ThePigeonKid 20:03, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Admin I requested admin powers for this wiki (no answer yet), because I thought that you were gone for good! Thanks for letting me know that you are still here. Do you think that you can make me an admin? NOM / ThePigeonKid 14:05, 8 May 2009 (UTC)